Confetii
= Confetii is always exited and having fun. She is rarely found sad. She loves sugar and parties. She always has some kind of party item with her, wether it be streamers around her neck or a balloon tied to her leg. She will sometimes dress up to make herself pretty sometimes, but usually she is using the makeup to paint pups faces at partys. But if she sees a friend getting bullied she will go into protection mode and help them out. Confetti, was born with her older brother in the ghetto streets of a small town in Vermont. She was always a cheerful pup, her brother was one of her inspirations. They had very little and couldn’t afford much, but made do with what they had, and she was content. Her brother, of course, was one of those pups who also made her feel grateful for what she had, and soon one day made it clear that they would have it all. Yet, there time in Vermont was short lived as the owners of the pups sold the parents, and they were thrown to the streets. Confetti, made days living as a party planner, while Streamers, (Her older Brother) made it by doing the dishes at a local restaurant. They soon realized that if they were going to make it in this world, that they must, if anything, stick together and help each other. A month or so went by, they often didn’t eat some nights, but all of that changed when one day, they stumbled upon Adventure Bay. She overheard a conversation that Rocky was having a birthday party. Right there she knew she must jump on the opportunity. As she offered, the other pups were hesitant at first, due to her situation. But soon realized that she meant well. After seeing the designs that she had made, the pups were bewildered by the fact she had such creative talent. When all was said and done, the party was a success and she was made part of the PAW Patrol. As for her brother, he soon had known what he promised had come true. By him meaning it for his sister to have it all, he meant for her to have friends that loved her and made sure she was family. After this, he moved back to Vermont to find his own adventure, and find what he was really looking for, Mom and Dad. After a few years of being good friends with Poptart she came out and told her she was bisexual, asking her out then as well, Poptart very exited said yes and the two dated for 3 years before they got married After they got married they adopted Snickers, later when Snickers was older they found Parta, who never thought she would be adopted because of how old she was, last when both Snickers and Parta where teens they Adopted January and Febuary Confetii is a tan, black and white husky. On the sides of her face are two 'sideburns' that are black and white. On her muzzle is a tan spot outlined in black. Her paws are black and the back of her legs are tan. Her back is also tan with more black outlining. Her tail is also black with tan outlining. Her uniform is a light pink with purple outlining as is her pup pack. Her collar is black. Her crest has three ballons on it. Stripes on one, Spots on another and the last one half and Half. Her hat is a Purple and Pink striped party hat With a white tuft on the top of it. Pup Pack Tools *Claws to help put up decorations *Decorations *Balloons that she can float around with Vehicle *A striped party Bus *Her house is fully decorated for any kind of party *Couches turn into the bed. Fear * Fear of Being alone or Neglected Catchprase(s) * "Im ready to Partay!" * "Lets get this Party started" * "Did someone say *Pulls out Confetti Cannon* Party!" Random * She originaly wasn't going to have a mate but after one of my DA friends sudgested Poptart I thought the idea was genious * She has an older sister, Streamers * Has a Blue and Purple Tye Dye Stufed Bear * She likes to help out Harper and Maui when there ar parties, even if they dont ask for it she will probably throw her opininon in here and there * One of her closest friends alongside Poptart and Koho is Balloon * When she feels forgoten or neglected she kinda 'deflates' and goes slightly insane starting to talk to inanimate objects * Shes based hevily off Pinkie Pie from MLP * She is rarely stressed out but when she gets lost of large tasks piled on ehr at once she can get incredibly nervous and stressed out but if you ask he she will deny it * Kiss under the missletoe * Thunder pup P1 * Pups and The Breed Switch * Thunder pup p2 * Pups save a Dino * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * A Crush? Part One * A Crush? Part Two * An Adventure Bay Wedding Confetii pic.png|Confetii Edit Confetii ref.png|Ref done by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Confetii.JPG|Confetii (Drawn by: MegaPup18) Screenshot 2015-01-14 at 4.28.51 PM.png|Confetiis Pup Pack and Vehicle Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 11.45.06 PM.png|Confetii surprises Popatart Shippy ship ship at by confetiithepartypup-d8g6ktk.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1423160383000.jpg KINDLE CAMERA 1423076076000.jpg Poptart and Confetii.png 0308151548.jpg|Confetii, Honey Lemon, Koho and Everest 0313152110.jpg|Pipthepuplover, Poptart, Gogo, Confetii, Honey Lemon, Koho and Everest dancing the night away CAM00003.jpg|By Vanguardmaster Screenshot 2015-04-09 at 11.57.19 PM.png|My side of an AT with Tundra the snow pup, Tundra, Sport and Confetii having a cousin party Confetiixpoptart.jpg|Colab with Dj-Doxie on Da Confetii cheeb.png|Cheeb by 258Raindrop adorable!! Screenshot 2015-06-15 at 11.39.08 AM.png|I was trying out something new, and I really like how this came out! Maui,harperandconfetiie.jpg|Maui, Harper and Confetii getting ready to throw a party (Maui and Harper belong to Tundrathesnowpup) Confetiitayge.jpg|Confetiis Crest drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Koho2001s Characters